


Pain Management

by merae2888



Series: Better Together [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets hurt. Clarke tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Management

**Author's Note:**

> I will apparently never be over Bellarke.

Apocalyptic Earth Survival Tip: When approaching a nuclear reactor in danger of immediately melting down, wear a spacesuit.

Or, you know, just don’t approach one at all.

Because when there’s a fissure leak, this shit that seems like rain but isn’t _at all_ happens and it dissolves right through your clothes and burns your fucking skin off and if you’re in a group of delinquents trying to survive on this shitty planet, Bellamy Blake will most definitely jump out of the protective cover of your rover to help your friend Raven Reyes because she can’t run and he doesn’t care about how much he gets hurt if it means he could save someone he loves and long story short, Bellamy’s back is completely fucked up.

“Shitshitshitshitshitshit - that fucking hurts.”

It must because Clarke’s never really heard him curse and right now he’s doing it loudly and repeatedly as her mother strips away the burnt, dead skin from his back while he sits on the edge of the Rover, hunched over and shivering.

“This is why we don’t run into dangerous situations without wearing proper protection,” Clarke says as she grips his fingers back as tightly as she can, until their bones grind together. Bellamy huffs out a watery laugh, one that makes Clarke shudder as his mouth drops to their joined hands.

“I’ll try and remember that for next time.” The end of his sentence gets lost in another stream of curses.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Abby says, and there’s a tremor in her voice. “I’ve got to get this dead skin off before it becomes infected.”

Bellamy grimaces. “Is there going to be anything left?”

Abby takes a moment too long to answer and Clarke feels Bellamy’s teeth on her skin, a phantom pain compared to what he’s currently going through. She sinks her free hand into his hair, scratches along his scalp in an attempt to distract him.

“You idiot,” Raven says behind Clarke. “I was fine.” She’s on the verge of tears, watching Abby scrape away at his skin.

“I saw you trip and I panicked.” Bellamy turns his head to glare at Raven. “Last time I save your life.”

“Stay still,” Abby orders firmly. Bellamy freezes and Clarke can tell he’s biting on his tongue to keep from crying out.

“Try and focus on something else.”

He snorts. “Any suggestions?”

Clarke rattles off a few, a very few, things that could of, at one time, been good enough to distract him from the pain, but everything sounds hollow at the moment. “Think about Earth, fresh air and the forest, sunrises and moonshine and friends and family.”

He closes his eyes tight and Clarke winces even before Raven smacks her across the back of the head. “Not family, don’t think about-“ She almost says Octavia, but stops herself just in time. “Damn it.”

Bellamy laughs thinly. “You suck at this.”

She cups his face in her hands, and he opens his eyes to search hers, like she has the answers.

“Bellamy, look at me, okay. Just keep looking at me.”

That laser-like focus he has captivates her, even with the tears sparkling in his eyes. She scoots closer, until his breath stutters over her face. “Think about me,” she whispers just for him, suddenly emboldened with his serious, aching gaze on her. His eyes widen slightly and then he hisses and Clarke just can’t stand to listen to him suffer for one more second and as she tilts her face forward to press her lips to his, she thinks fleetingly about all their friends and her mother there to witness her first kiss with Bellamy.

_Might as well make it a good one._

It's soft at first. She licks at the little scar near the corner of his mouth and he’s completely still for a second. Then she swipes her tongue along the seam of his lips until he parts them with a groan. His lower lip trembles and she bites down softly, holding him steady. He threads a hand into her hair to keep her in place as he strokes his tongue against hers and it’s her turn to sigh.

Throats clear and feet shuffle, someone blows a quiet, impressed whistle behind her, probably Jasper, but she doesn’t care. Everything Bellamy’s doing with his mouth is infinitely more important than anything else in the world.

The muscle in his jaw ticks under her fingers as he kisses her deeply, angling her head to get her exactly where he wants and he starts getting really into it, sucking on her tongue and curling his hand around her neck and she’s right there with him, grounded by the intimacy, the wanting, his and hers, the _finally_.

He leans into her more, causing his foot to drop off the Rover, and his whole body shifts forward. He winces and pulls back. Abby clamps a hand on his shoulder to hold him in place.

Clarke mutters an apology but Bellamy shakes his head while he regains his balance, nudges her nose with his. “That was…uh…wow.”

“Yea,” Clarke agrees breathlessly.

Abby clears her throat and Bellamy looks pretty mortified.

“Most effective method of pain management I’ve ever seen,” Abby says wryly. “Can I finish now, or do you need a minute to recover?”

“Go ahead,” Bellamy says, blushing to the tips of his ears and grinning like a moron while their friends begin slow clapping. “I’m good.”


End file.
